


The Group Hug Set It All Up, I Shit You Not

by legendoftheotherside



Series: The Thousand Sunny Chronicles [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Friendship, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, platonic relationship at first - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendoftheotherside/pseuds/legendoftheotherside
Summary: “Group hug!”The muffled clang of swords sliding to the deck and low curses reach Luffy’s ears but he is happy.“What the hell, Luffy!?” Zoro states incredulously.“A group hug,” Luffy says like it explains everything._____________________Sanji and Zoro should hug. That's what Luffy thinks. And that's what he does. A group hug is inevitable.





	The Group Hug Set It All Up, I Shit You Not

**Author's Note:**

> Yo!  
> I'm back with more content. A somewhat humorous idea about hugging caught my attention and I had to write it down. 
> 
> Enyoj

"That stupid marimo!" 

None of the Strawhats blink an eye when Sanji's loud declaration of Zoro's stupidity rings throughout the Thousand Sunny.

"He got lost. Again!" 

Luffy looks up from a piece of paper he got from Usopp a half an hour ago - the drawn lines should resemble something, anything, but even he knows it's a lost cause. His attempts at drawing are atrocious at best and downright incomprehensible at worst. Though, at least it helps him pass the time. 

It’s almost sundown. The ship is bathed in a translucent orange glow and waives lull it with a gentle caress.

Sanji is leaning on the upper-level railing, muttering about stupidity and idiocy, a cigarette dangling from his lips, which are turned downward in a grimace, is bobbing along with half-whispered words. He lets out a 'tch' as he watches the green lands of the shore.

Luffy follows his eyes, but there's nothing except a copse of pine trees, grass of varying height intermingled with thicket and gray rocks before the forest of firs begins. Zoro is not there. His first mate really got lost and it seems Sanji is on a roll with insults aimed at him. That won't do.

"Sanji. Meat!" 

It's the only way Luffy knows how to deal with Sanji's annoyance: to turn it toward himself. It sure does work if the cook's yell "You rotten gluttony, I'll make something in a few!" means anything, before blonde hair disappears from the view and sound of doors opening and closing reaches Luffy's ears.

Luffy sits up and stretches. His back pops slightly because he has been sprawled on the deck for a long time. Before he goes off to whatever catches his wayward attention, he actually thinks. Thinks of why Sanji's insults hurled at Zoro bother him that much. Mostly, it’s because he doesn't understand. Oh, he did before, but not anymore. 

Two of them have fought on a daily basis, almost every time they speak, even when one of them isn't present to argue back.

But Luffy hears them sometimes at night, when there's no one around, when they're alone, and low tones reach Luffy's ears, hushed whispers of nothing and anything. Sometimes he even sees them sitting on the deck, when one of them is on watch, one body beside another, sharing space and whispering here and there. He sometimes sees them leaning on each other, but rarely, though, it is peace and quiet, opposite what happens during the day. And last night they hugged. Weird as it is, it still brings Luffy some warm feeling inside his chest – family, he thinks. So it won’t do if they keep fighting and fighting. Luffy will make them forget they ‘need to’ fight. Yes, that makes sense.

A plate with baked goods is put in front of him.

“This is all you get before dinner,” Sanji huffs around a cigarette, watching him nod once. Then with an eye-roll he adds, “I won’t make anything else even if you try to order me, we need to restock and you eat like a damn sea king.” 

Luffy decides to ignore it and smiles. “Don’t worry, Zoro will be back soon. He always is.”

Sanji’s spluttering, flaying hands and red tips of ears are funny and before the cook can kick Luffy all over the deck for laughing at him, a string of most colorful curses reaches their ears. The deep, low voice is of a familiar kind, and soon a body lands beside them.

Zoro sits on the wooden deck with an annoyed huff. There are leaves in his hair as if he has crawled through the underbrush and dirt smeared on his left cheek. His clothes aren’t in much better condition.

“Did you kiss the ground or something, marimo?”

Zoro glares at Sanji with one eye, shifting his swords and putting them in his lap. “Oh, shut it, swirly-brow.”

Luffy recognizes the shit-eating grin on Sanji’s face – there was going to be a storm.

“So you did, didn’t you?”

Zoro seems to be in a foul mood. “Don’t you have some women to ogle?”

“I don’t ogle,” Sanji responds with a scowl. “I politely appreciate.”

“Sure,” Zoro drawls. Even Luffy can tell what an eyebrow rising means. Then Sanji is fuming, eyes flashing darkly, which is not good, so Luffy wracks his brain how to rectify that. He wants them to hug again. He likes it that way much better. And before Sanji can explode, it dawns on Luffy.

“Group hug!”

And then arms elongate grabbing the two men, their faces betraying their bewilderment just a moment before they’re all squashed together. The muffled clang of swords sliding to the deck and low curses reach Luffy’s ears but he is happy.

“What the hell, Luffy!?” Zoro states incredulously. His legs are folded under him almost as if he’s kneeling and the upper part of his body leaning on Sanji who has somehow ended up sitting in between him and Luffy.

“A group hug,” Luffy says like it explains everything.

“I can see that.” Zoro’s voice is dry as desert as he shuffles to get Luffy’s hand off him but Luffy holds tight. “But why?” he asks.

And for once, Sanji seems to be agreeing if the bemused expression is anything to go by. Why don’t they understand? Luffy almost falters but knows that this is what they need.

“You hugged last night.”

They both still immediately, like they were caught doing something bad, eyes going wide at Luffy then heads shift to look at each other. Red breaks all over Zoro’s face and Sanji’s ears seem to burn.

“You see,” Luffy says. “Hugs make everything right.”

The renowned efforts to break free are much stronger, but Luffy holds them tight, then tighter. It will take some time, he notes, but this hug will make everything better.

Luffy is happy now.


End file.
